elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Paradise (Quest)
Overview *Quest giver: Martin Background With all four items, the Great Sigil Stone from the Great Gate of Bruma, the Great Welkynd Stone from Miscarcand, the Armor of Tiber Septim from Sancre Tor, and a Daedric artifact, Martin will open the gate to Mankar Camoran's Paradise, Gaiar Alata. Walkthrough Be sure to have stocked up on Healing potions (10-20) - the final boss fight is a bit challenging for some character builds. Inside Mankar Camoran's Paradise (Gaiar Alata), you'll find some ancient representation of Tamriel and a few Daedra walking about and chasing people. Slay the Daedra, and then proceed. You cannot reach Camoran's palace, Carac Agaialor, without leaving the Savage Garden. However, you can't leave the Savage Garden without the Bands of the Chosen. A one-off enemy can be found here. As soon as you enter Paradise, turn right instead of left and go to the top of the hill. Then, keep walking until you reach a place with marble staircases commonly found in Ayleid ruins. Get to the top and you'll see a Spectral Mud Crab (which holds a leveled Glass item) and an Ayleid Reliquary. You'll soon be confronted by a Dremora named Kathutet. He'll most likely be found at the Flooded Grotto entrance. You can either kill him (difficult; an archer might try creeping round from the river, firing a few stealth arrows then darting through the door to the Forbidden Grotto), or serve him to obtain the Bands of the Chosen. If you serve him, he'll ask you to release the Xivilai Anaxes. Anaxes is a Xivilai who had tortured the Ascended Immortals, but was trapped by the Immortals in a cave. If you release him, you'll complete the quest and receive the Bands of the Chosen. From there, you can enter the Forgotten Grotto, with a catch. You can't exit the Forgotten Grotto with the Bands of the Chosen on you and you can't remove them yourself. If you are a mage, you won't have problem killing him with few fireball spells. Once in the Grotto, a Mythic Dawn high elf named Eldamil, responsible for opening the Great Gate in Kvatch, will confront you and inform you that he has changed his mind after seeing this "paradise." If you agree to help Eldamil, he will remove the Bands of the Chosen from you. This is important since you cannot leave while wearing them, and you cannot unequip them yourself. Enter the cage as Eldamil instructs and you'll be transported to the other side. Once there, slay any Daedra in your way. It is important to read your map because the grotto is quite a maze. Once you get to the next door, you'll meet up with Eldamil again. He'll help you kill the Daedras along the way. Don't worry if he dies because he dies easily and doesn't contribute to the quest. Make your way to Carac Agaialor. You'll be confronted with his children, Ruma and Raven Camoran. They will escort you to their father, Mankar Camoran. You can either follow the children or kill them before you enter to see Mankar Camoran. Strategies for killing Mankar Camoran 1) Once the fight begins, kill Raven and Ruma first. Loot their bodies quickly before they respawn. One of them carries the Mundane Ring (50% Magic Resistance, 35% Spell Reflection - an extremely powerful ring), if not, try to obtain one before this fight. The Mundane Ring makes Camoran sort of a joke considering he's a spellcaster. If you don't have the ring, you're probably going to have to drink potions like crazy in order to keep yourself alive. (Note: It's not sure whether this is a glitch or if it will work in others' games, but during the quest Dagon Shrine it is possible to kill Ruma Camoran and take her Mundane Ring then. It's not completely sure if she respawns.) 2) Poisons: Focus on Camoran, use poisons of Silence if you have them, and this fight should go smoothly. Try poisoning your weapon with a Drain Magicka poison. Note that any damage-dealing poison (Damage Health or Fire/Frost/Shock Damage) deals its damage over time, and Mankar Camoran is a powerful healer, so some effort should be taken to preventing him from healing himself while the poison is working. A Strong Poison of Seperation can effectively keep his spellcasting in check, as can anything with a Silence effect. If you have reached Expert level at Alchemy, you can make an extremely potent poison from Harrada Root, Spiddal Stick, Milk Thistle Seeds, and either Vampire Dust or Frost Salts. This poison has simultaneous Damage Health, Damage Magicka, Frost Damage, Silence, and Paralyze effects, which should keep him from fighting back or healing while killing him within two to three hits. 3) Archery: go in the door with stealth on, and immediately get him with two or three 3x stealth shots. Then get two more stealth shots in while he's tackling Eldamil. Try to use those barbed Dremora arrows you picked up recently. Poison your arrows if you've been into poison alchemy. 4) Possibly the easiest way to kill Mankar is to obtain a staff called the Apotheosis before you enter Mankars Paradise. The staff is pretty powerful as it has frost, shock, and fire damage. 5) Create a paralyse spell, hit Mankar with it before he finishes talking (sometimes he absorbs it, if so reload from the autosave) summon a Dremora Lord to distract his children then hit him repeatedly with your favourite weapon. Don’t let him get up (paralyse again as required) and ignore the kids. He dies very fast this way – no healing, no fighting back! It’s also quite satisfying to stop his monologue by making him fall over! Once he's dead, quickly loot the bodies, and grab the Amulet of Kings. One strange thing about Mankar Camoran; he wears the Amulet of Kings! Apparently he is also a Septim. Perhaps that was why he was chosen as Dagon's vassal. Another theory states that the Camoran bloodline was a competitor to the Septim's right to the throne; that they are both royal families.Or it could be that its his paradise and anything goes. Judging by in-game text, including Mankar's obvious resentment of the Septim family, this is more likely. Mankar's robe is also worth having; it features Spell Absorption 20 pts on Self and Reflect Damage 10% on Self and has a base value of 10,040 gold. Category:Main Quest